kids
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: one-shots about Hiccup and his kids. requests are accepted
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! BEFORE YOU GUYS KILL ME, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MUCH. I'M NOT THE KIND OF PERSON THAT CAN WRITE A CHAPTER IN FIVE MINUTES. SO I GOT INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS WHEN I WAS SEEING FOR THE TENTH TIME THE CHAPTER "GONE GUSTAV GONE". I SIMPLY LOVE WHEN HICCUP GETS MAD, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY. EXAMPLE: WHEN HICCUP AND ASTRID ARE MAD AT EACH OTHER IN THE "HEATHER REPORT" EPISODE, I SIMPLY LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT. NOW, WITH OUT FURDER A DUE (I LOVE THAT PHRASE XD) RUNAWAYS AND PARENTS!**

 **GENRES: FAMILY, HURT/CONFORT**

"Of all the irresponsible, reckless things you could of done, this has to be the worst!" Hiccup shouted to his five year old daughter, who was at the verge of tears  
"I'm sorry daddy" she said for the third time  
"You could have gotten yourself killed Aura, you could have gotten Jay killed" Jay was Fishlegs and Heather's five year old son and he was also Aura's best friend.  
"I didn't mean to daddy" she said desperately, tears were now streaming down her cheeks  
"Go to your room, you're grounded for two weeks"  
"Daddy!" She protested  
"GO!" He yelled louder than he meant. She started running towards her bedroom muttering  
"My daddy hates me" but Hiccup didn't hear her. When she was gone, he sat in a chair and sighed heavily, he hadn't meant to be so harsh on her. She was five years old for Thor's sake! But he couldn't help himself, because between Astrid's pregnancy and being the chief of a Viking village, he hadn't slept in days. He regretted it. He regretted every single word he had said to Aura. He decided to check on her later. And that was his mistake.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Aura's room, the five year old was crying in a corner, hugging a stuffed toy dragon that her mom had made for her. It was a blue Nadder, not bigger than her head but she loved it.  
She came to the conclusion that her dad didn't love her anymore. He had never screamed at her like that before and she took it as a sign. So she climbed out of her window and headed towards the place were she went when she was upset.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hiccup opened the door that led into Aura's bedroom.  
"Aura?" He searched the hole house for her but he didn't find her. Worry started to fill his chest. He ran to the Great Hall and found his eight month old pregnant wife talking to Heather.  
"Aura's gone" that immediately got the girls attention.  
Ten minutes later, the hole village was looking for their heir.  
"What's wrong?" Astrid asked  
"Besides our daughter is missing? Nothing's wrong"  
"Hiccup, I know you, now tell me what's bothering you" Astrid said. He sighed  
"It's all my fault, after the accident I shouted at her and I guess she ran away because of me" Astrid kissed his cheek  
"We are going to find her, and when we do, you'll apologize"  
"But what if she doesn't want to see me?"  
"She's five years old Hiccup, she'll forget about this in a month, don't worry"  
"I guess you're right" and together they went to search for their daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the old Whispering death tunnels, a little girl was still crying, the girl had long chocolate brown hair and green eyes. She was the spitting image of her father.  
Gustav was walking in the forest when he saw the entrance of a Whispering death tunnel. He hadn't been in Berk that day and nobody would tell him what had happened while he was gone, they just told him that he needed to look for Aura. So when he saw the entrance of the tunnel, he thought "she couldn't be in there, could she?" He jumped into the hole and immediately heard someone crying. The 25 year old started walking towards the sound and fond Aura in a corner, trying to hide.  
"Hey Aura, what's up?"  
"You can't make me come back" she said, trying (and failing) to stop crying  
"Who said anything about making you come back?" He asked. This surprised Aura  
"You're not here to make me come back?"  
"Nope" he said, sitting down next to her "look, I'm just curious, what exactly happened this morning?" She managed to stop crying and started telling the story  
"Well you see, I was practicing arrow shooting with Jay with my new bow and I had the idea of setting the arrows on fire, I missed the target and hit a dead tree, the tree was on fire and pretty soon, we were surrounded by flames, Jay passed out because of the smoke and I was about to but daddy came and managed to get us out of there in time but that part of the forest was burnt to ashes."  
"So that's why part of the forest is burned" Gustav thought  
"Is Jay okay?" He asked worried  
"He's fine, he doesn't blame me, too bad the rest of the village doesn't think the same thing" she said lowering her head  
"I still don't get why you ran away"  
"Daddy started yelling at me and I have come to the conclusion that he doesn't love me anymore" she said, tears running down her cheeks again. After a few moments, Gustav said  
"You know, you're dad once shouted at me when I was sixteen" Aura looked at him surprised  
"Really? What happened?" She asked. The boy shrugged  
"Nearly got myself killed, he saved me, and when he was finally done shouting me, I ran away too"  
"Really?" Gustav laughed  
"Yeah. Then I nearly got myself killed again but at the end, he apologized and I came back. You really think he doesn't love you?" The girl nodded  
"If he didn't love you, then why did he save you and Jay from that fire?" Aura stayed silent  
"He loves you so much that the thought of losing you made him go mad. The hole village is looking for you right now, even the dragons"  
'I already figured that out" she muttered. Gustav got up and said  
"What do you say we get out of here?" He asked. Aura nodded.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gustav was giving Aura a piggy-ride. Hiccup saw them and ran towards the pair  
"Daddy!" Aura cried and jumped out of Gustav's back and ran towards her father. Hiccup hugged her daughter, afraid that she might run away again.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry" he whispered  
"It's okay daddy"  
"No it's not, I shouldn't have shouted at you. You know I love you right?" Aura pulled away from the hug  
"I love you too daddy" Hiccup picked his daughter up and turned to face Gustav  
"Thanks Gustav"  
"My pleasure chief, this reminds me of a certain memory of Dragons Edge" Hiccup laughed  
"How could I forget that day" Hiccup looked at Aura who was asleep in his arms  
"It's been a long day, I'm going home"  
"Bye chief" Gustav said and he whistled for Fanhook who appeared almost instantly.  
After sending the signal that meant that he found Aura, Hiccup went home and placed Aura in her bed, he kissed her forehead and left the room as silently as he could.  
Astrid had just entered the house and had sat in a chair. Hiccup sat next to her and sighed heavily  
"This has been a really long day" suddenly Astrid stood up  
"Hiccup?"  
"Yes?"  
"This day is about to get longer"  
"Why?" He asked, full alert but nothing prepared him for the next sentence  
"The baby's coming"

 **SO YEAH, I'M GONNA LIFE YOU WITH THAT CLIFF HANGER. I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON. IN CASE YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING, ALL MY STORIES ARE CONECTED.**

 **BYE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM BACK! AND HERE I AM WITH A NEW CHATER. THIS ONE WAS REQUESTED (IT'S THE FIRST TIME I GET A REQUEST SO I'M PRETTY EXITED ABOUT IT XD) BY GUEST.**

 **NAME: TROLLS AND PROTECTORS**

 **GENRE: FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP**

 **SUMMARY: GOBBER TELLS 4 YEAR OLD AURA A STORY ABOUT TROLLS AND SHE GETS SCARED. HER PARENTS AREN'T HOME, BUT WHO CAN PROTECT HER BETTER THAN CERTAIN NIGHT FURIES?**

"And then, the troll ate the little boy, not leaving anything except his right sock. The end" Gobber concluded

"But uncle Gobber" Aura complained "the story can't end like that" she wouldn't admit it but the story had scared a lot.

"It is, not all stories have a happy ending"

"Well that's not fair" Aura said crossing her arms. The old man shrugged

"Who said life's fair? No go to bed lass" now the four year old was terrified

"Upstairs? Alone?" She said in a terrified voice. Gobber, not being the best when it came to children, didn't notice it.

"Yes"

"When will mummy and daddy return?" She asked, hopeful that they might come home soon

"I don't know, Gramma and them are at a very important meeting so they'll come very late. Now go to bed"

"Fine" Aura said. She started to go upstairs and went into her bedroom. She shivered, it was so cold and dark. She hid under the covers, afraid that a troll might come and eat her. After an hour of being afraid she finally got an idea.

Who could protect her better than a dragon?

She got a blanket and a pillow and headed down stairs. Gobber was snoring in the couch, near the front door. She decided not to risk awaking him and used the back door, that led to the stables. Once she was there she whispered

"Toothless?" The Night Fury, woke up at the sound of his name. He sighed with relief when he saw that it was only his rider's daughter. She went to his side and saw the black dragon looking at her, Midnight at his side.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight? I'm scared" the two dragons looked at each other for a second and then nodded. They made place for Aura and when she lied down, both dragons wrapped their tales around the little girl.

"Thanks guys, uncle Gobber told me some scary stories about trolls and daddy and mommy won't come in a while" She said. Toothless came closer to her and Aura wrapped her little hands around Toothless' warm body.

 _You're a great dad_ Nightshade told Toothless.

 _I know_ Toothless replied.

* * *

Hours later, Hiccup and Astrid came back from the meeting, completely exhausted. They found Gobber throwing wood into the fire.

"Hi Gobber, thanks again for watching Aura" Astrid said, trying to keep her voice low.

"No problem, she went to bed a few hours ago"

"I should go to check on her" Hiccup said

"None sense, you two are exhausted, go to bed, she's in her room sleeping"

"Fine, let's go Dragon Boy" Astrid said.

* * *

The next morning, Astrid woke up early as usually and had a peaceful breakfast. She wondered why Aura hadn't woken up yet and went to check on her. She went to her daughter's room only to find it empty. She ran to her room and woke Hiccup up.

"Aura's gone" she said. This woke Hiccup up immediately.

"WHAT?"

They searched the hole house, Hiccup even looked in the secret entrance that he used when he was little to get out of the house. He doubted that Aura had found that but it was worth the try.

Ten minutes later, the couple met in the living room

"Anything?" Hiccup asked

"I checked every corner of this house. She's not here"

"Okay we'll check the Great Hall first" they ran towards the stables and Hiccup called Toothless. He found it strange that the Night Fury didn't come immediately. He ran towards Toothless cage and found him and Nightshade sleeping peacefully. Toothless had something between his wings but he couldn't make out what it was.

"Toothless, Nightshade we need your help, Aura's..." He started to say but stopped when Toothless opened his wings to reveal his sleeping daughter.

Aura opened his eyes and mumbled

"Daddy?"

"Hey kiddo. Why are you sleeping with Toothless and Nightshade?"

"Well, uncle Gobber told me a story about trolls and I was afraid that one would come and eat me" Aura explained. Hiccup had to have a talk with Gobber of what he told his daughter.

"You've been here all night?" He asked. The five year old nodded.

"You could have warned us, your mother and I have been worried sick"

"Sorry, but uncle told me you would come home late"

"Well you got one thing right, dragons are the best protectors. Come on, let's tell mommy" he said as he picked up his daughter, then he turned towards the two dragons

"Thanks guys"

 **SO, HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? SORRY IF IT WAS KINDA SHORT.**

 **ONE OTHER THING, IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS NOT JUST "CUTE TOOTHLESS AND AURA STUFF" BECAUSE IT'S KIND OF HARD TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING.**

 **I WON'T BE POSTING OTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS. THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Toothless, a father and a friend

**HEY DRAGONITES! HOW'S IT HANGING? HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU. I KNOW THE TITLE ISN'T VERY CUTE BUT ANYWAYS...**

 **NAME: TOOTHLESS, A DADDY AND A FRIEND**

 **REQUESTED BY: (GUEST) FLOPY**

 **RATED: K+**

 **GENRE: FRIENDSHIP/HURT COMFORT**

 **ENJOY!**

I wake up that morning with a little black creature licking my face. I pick it up and find myself face to face with one of Toothless babies. Unlike other dragons, Toothless and Nightshade have babies twice a year. One is always close to my birthday, and the other one in Snoggeltog. The babies normally stay for a month in the house and then they stay in Berk for a while and when a year has past and they're big enough, they fly away to another island.

Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced my self.

My name's Aura.

Aura Haddock. I'm a 12 year old girl, heir of Berk, which is why I woke up this morning with a bad foot. You might be thinking "you can't be that angry at this day, nobody wakes up angry while a baby dragon is licking you" yeah well, when "the little cute dragon" wakes you up at five o'clock because he's hungry and his parents won't feed him, you tell me how cute he is.

Anyways, I leave the baby in the floor and he runs downs stairs.

You want to know why is this aespecially bad day?

Today is the day where the Meatheads will come to renew the peace treaty, and they'll probably bring their heir. Mead.

Think of the biggest bully in your village, well Mead is ten times worse. And of course, me being the heir means having to deal to her.

I'll tell you later why I hate her so much, right know, back to the story.

Still sleepy, I stumble down stairs where my family is having breakfast.

"Good morning kiddo" my dad says as he kisses my cheek

"Hey Aura" my seven year old brother said

"Hey Stoick" I say sleepily, then I walk towards my mom and kiss her cheek too. I get my breakfast and sit down in the table.

"the Meatheads are coming today" my dad says happily. I groan silently.

"Looking forward to it" I say dryly, but my dad either doesn't get the sarcasm or he doesn't listen.

* * *

An hour later, me and my dad are at the docks, waiting for the ships to arrive. I asked my dad in the house If I could bring my axe but he denied.

The ships finally get here and the chief Spear of the Meatheads walks out of the boat and he and my dad start a conversation, but I don't listen. I'm looking who's behind Spear.

His only daughter, Mead, Meady for friends (so obviously I call her Mead) is standing there as mean and ugly looking as ever.

She haw short black hair and mud brown eyes, with a big nose and a cruel smile on her face.

Okay, back up. I think there's something else I have to explain.

When I was born, my dad had this big meeting with the chiefs of other tribes to discuss that it wasn't fair that girls couldn't be heirs, so he told the chief that the first child of all Chiefs, boy or girl would be the heir, and the Meatheads were one of the first to accept.

Okay, I think that was the last explanation. So we stare each other down and she finally says

"Aura" like it was the worst insult he could think of.

"Mead" I say coldly

"Still a runt as ever I see"

"Still a muttonhead I see"

"Well at least I can hold a weapon"

"Give me an axe and I'll teach you what I can do" I say glaring daggers at her. See? Six phrases and we're already at each other's necks. Our fathers, who had been listening to us, quickly stop us.

"Aura!" My dad says cheerfully, but I know him too well, his eyes say _drop it_

"Why don't you show Mead around the village? It's been a year since you two have seen each other"

 _Not enough time_ I think, but I smile at the both Chiefs and say happily "let's go Mead"

I can be a pretty good actress when I want to.

* * *

We spend some time walking in silence around the village when she suddenly says

"I'm bored" and starts running towards the forest. I groan and go after her. That forest is full of dragons and if she gets hurt, it will be my responsibility. I step deeper into the woods but I can't find her

"Mead? Come on, this isn't funny" she's right behind me but I don't notice until she kicks me in the back and I slam into a tree.

My only thought? Should have seen this coming.

This is why I hate her so much. When we were little, she would make me get into somewhere where no one could find us and beat me up. Of course, she never did anything serious because she didn't want to get caught but I would get bruises in the stomach, the legs and the arms, and I never told anyone.

But today was different.

First of all, she had gotten stronger over the year so it hurt way more.

Second, I wasn't going to let my one-day-a-year bully get the best of me this time.

I turned around and she tries to punch me in the face but I dodge and punch her in the jaw.

She looks at me astonished but then she punches me in the eye.

"You think is funny to call me muttonhead in front of my dad?! You're just a little runt, you'll never be anything in life. You're a failure. You hear me? A FAILURE"

I start to see black spots and she kicks me in the stomach twice. I try not to cry out in pain. She's going to hit me a third time when something moves in a bush. Fearing that someone might be spying on us, she runs towards the village, leaving me alone. Toothless jumps out of the bush, and runs towards me. I sigh in relief. He starts licking me gently and I mumble.

"I'm okay Toothless" but he looks me with a face that clearly says _are you telling me this with a straight face?_

I mount on him and I'm really glad I know how to work the pedals. I think of going to the village but I decide to go to the cove. I look myself in the reflection of the lake and I have a black eye. Great. Just great. I start thinking of an excuse to explain the black eye when Nightshade appears followed by the babies.

* * *

 **NIGHTSHADE'S POV**

When I see my human hatchling hurt I run towards her and I wrap myself around her. The babies sit in her lap and start purring.

"What happened to our hatchling?" I ask my mate.

"This other kid was beating her up. Good thing I got there when I did"

"Did you teach the kid a lesson?" I ask angrily.

"No, she got away before I got the chance"

NO ONE hurts my hatchlings. Years ago I had adopted the girl as my own because she just seemed so small and defenseless. I immediately took a like on her and I promised myself that nothing would hurt her. I had failed.

* * *

 **AURA'S POV**

I stay there, for a moment until something wet starts to fall down my cheeks. Great. I'm crying. I hug Nightshade and she purrs, trying to console me.

It hurts. The words hurt even more than the punches. I know I have to go to the village sooner or later, otherwise, the entire village will start to search for me. It has happened before like, what? Six or seven times?

But I just don't want to leave this place, here, with two night furies protecting me, I feel like nothing can hurt me here. That is, until I hear my dad calling my name. He sounds really worried. I guess someone found Mead and they asked her where I was.

I don't want him to see me cry. Then I hear another voice.

Jay. My best friend since we were little was looking for me. He enters the cove and then he sees me. My best friend runs towards me and he puts a hand in my chin and makes me look up. My eyes meet his beautiful green eyes. I start crying again and he hugs me.

"I'm sorry" he whispers in my ear "I should have been there for you"

"It's not your fault" I assure him

"If I would've been there, I could have..." Before he can finish the sentence I stop him

"Please stop, how can you always take the blame for everything?" He grinned

"Hey I'm your best friend it's my job to take always the blame"

"Aura?" Both of us turn around to see my dad standing there. He runs towards me and jay let's go of me. My dad hugs me for two seconds before he looks at my face with concern

"Why didn't you come to me?" I didn't answer.

"You know what? You can tell me later if you want, right know lets just check these wounds.

We fly to Gothi's and I tell the two boys (Jay had insisted in coming with us) to stay outside. When they started to complain I told them that I had to take off my tunic since she had hit me in the stomach. Both of them stayed silent after that. Gothi checked my wounds and signed the boys to come in. Dad translated that there wasn't any serious damage and she gave me a block of ice for my eye.

Spear and Mead were waiting us at the docks. Mead glaring at me and looking like she was imagining how would I look with an axe in my head. Jay goes into overprotective mode but I stop him from hurting her.

"Aura, Mead has something to say to you" Spear says

"I'm sorry... That you were ever born!" She screams the last part. I can't contain myself and I punch her in the jaw.

"Aura!" Dad yells surprised

"Mead!" Spear shouts

"Dad!" Mead and I scream at the same time

"She punched me!" Mead screams

"You've been beating me up since we were seven!" I scream back. Spear clears his throat

"We'll be going now. Nice to see you again Hiccup."

"You too Spear" they climbed on the boat

When they're out of earshot my dad turns to me

"How did it feel like?"

"Huh?"

"Punching Mead"

"Oh, it felt fantastic"

"You know, Spear used to hit me when we were kids" I'm astonished

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Well I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" my dad laughs. I then turn to Jay who is grinning like a madman.

"Thanks Jay, for everything" I kiss his cheek but it isn't anything knew. I sometimes give him brotherly kisses in the cheek.

"You're welcome" he turns around and starts walking towards his house.

Then I notice nightshade and Toothless behind me.

"Thanks guys" I hug the two dragons and the start licking me. I fall to the ground and laugh but they don't stop.

I guess dragons can be great friends too.

 **MAN, THIS COST ME TWO HOURS TO DO. BUT I FINALLY DID IT. I'M VERY PROUD OF MYSELF. ANWAYS, LAST CHAPTER I ASKED YOU GUYS FOR FIVE MORE REVIEWS. YOU GAVE THEM TO ME IN LESS THAN A WEEK SO TODAY, I'M ASKING YOU FOR TEN MORE REVIEWS. THANKS. BYE!**


	4. eel pox and kids don't mix

**HEY GUYS! DID YOU MISS ME? 'CAUSE I MISSED YOU A LOT.**

 **I'M SORRY ABOUT THE ERROR ON THIS CHAPTER BUT I FIXED IT!**

 **ANYWAYS, I'M POSTING THIS CHAPTER TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I'M ALIVE! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU ALL AND IN THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER, THERE ARE SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **NAME: EEL POX AND KIDS DON'T MATCH**

 **REQUESTED BY: ME**

 **RATED: K**

 **GENRES: FAMILY/HUMOR**

Eel pox season.

There were some pretty bad seasons in berk but everyone could agree that eel pox was the worst. It was the middle of the winter. Hiccup was at the breakfast table alone when Astrid walked into the room and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning babe" she greeted. Then she placed a bag on her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Tell the kids goodbye for me, I'll be back in a few days"

Hearing this, Hiccup ran towards her wife

"Whoa whoa whoa! Where are you going?"

"I told you yesterday night" she said exasperated

"Uh... I'm pretty sure you didn't"

"I'm going with Ruffnut and Heather to search for the ingredients for the cure to eel pox"

"Wait, your going to leave me alone with the kids?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Everytime I stay alone with the kids something bad happens"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"You stay with the kids and I go to get the ingredients" Astrid laughed

"I don't think so"

"Fine" Hiccup said as he kissed her forehead, but then he frowned

"Are you okay? You feel kind of hot" he said putting a hand on her forehead. She quickly pushed it away

"I'm fine dragon boy, don't do anything crazy and when I come back, I want all my kids here"

"No promises" he called as she stepped out of the house. He sat down again and kept eating his breakfast.

Minutes later, Aura stepped into the room holding Stoicks hand

"Daddy?" She said rubbing her eyes with her free hand

"Oh hey kiddo"

"Daddy, I think something's wrong with Stoick" hearing this, Hiccup went into full father mode. He got close to Stoick and asked him what was wrong. In response he turned pale. Hiccup knew what was going to happen a few seconds before it did. He looked around the room and he saw a big bucket a few meters away. He ran and came back with it in less than two seconds, Stoick leaned over and... You know the rest.

Stoick fainted after he finished and Hiccup barely had time to catch him. He readjusted the kid in his arms and looked at Aura

"Daddy I..." She suddely leaned over and did the exact same thing as her brother, that also means that she fainted right after she finished.

One kid sick, he could handle. Two kids, not so much. He sighed as he adjusted the two kids in his arms.

"You have got to be kidding me" he said to himself. To make things more difficult, someone nocked on the door.

"Coming!" He shouted. With the kids still in his arms, he managed to open the door... To find Fishlegs holding Jay in his arms, uncouncious

"Eel pox?" Hiccup asked him. Fishlegs nodded.

Everyone knew that the first symptoms of eel pox was throwing up and then faint.

Hiccup sighed and signed Fishlegs to come in.

"Symptoms?" Hiccup asked him

"He threw up and then fainted"

"It's eel pox without doubt"

"Could I stay here? I really don't want to take him to the Great Hall"

"Sure"

"Thanks, you need help?" He said pointing two the two kids. Fishlegs readjusted Jay in his arms and took Stoick. He could carry both of them easily. They left the three kids in Hiccup's and Astrid's bed. They both sat down thinking what the heck were they supposed to do. Someone nocked on the door and Hiccup groaned as he walked towards the door and opened it... To find Tuffnut and Snoutlout holding Dana and Junior. Tuffnut started to talk but Hiccup stopped him

"Come in. We can put the girls in Stoick's and Aura's room and the boys in mine"

The two men nodded and went to work.

* * *

10 minutes later the four men were sitting around the kitchen table, like they were planning a strategy for war. Finally Fishlegs broke the silence

"What are we going to do with these kids? There's a storm coming and our wives won't come back in two days"

Tuffnut raised his arms

"That's it, we're dead"

"Come on guys!" Hiccup said "we've trained dragons, defeated the Red Death, fought Outcast, Beserkes, dragon hunters and managed to defeat Drago Bludfist's Alpha on top of baby dragons. I'm pretty sure we can handle five sick kids"

"How are we not dead?" Snoutlout asked completely missing the point. Hiccup sighed and said

"I have absolutely no idea"

"You're right Hiccup" Fishlegs said "we can do this"

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Tuffnut yelled as he ran towards the door. After cleaning up three vomits and tackling to the ground two delirious kids, they were completely exhausted.

It had just been five hours since the four men had sat on the kitchen table. How could little kids have so much energy? They new somethings about eel pox like:

Until the good medicine arrived, they had to give them some weird one that tasted like fish.

They couldn't let the kids out of bed.

They had five buckets ready when they needed them.

The first ones had been Stoick and Dana. Being the youngest, their bodies weren't handling the eel pox very well. 3 buckets left. Then Junior. 2 buckets left.

But the worst two were Aura and Jay, at some point they started with the hallucinations and it wasn't pretty. They thought that they were all berserkers and Aura nearly chopped Hiccup's head off with an axe she found.

They took night turns to watch the kids and the third day, they had to hold Tuffnut to make him stay

"I swear to Thor, that if you don't let go of me, I'll break the door down and eel pox will be the easiest problem to fix here." They all let him go immediately and he was about to leave when the door opened and Eret stepped in

"Chief, Astrid, Heather and Ruff just came back but we have a problem" all the boys immediately were on high alert. Eret turned towards Hiccup

"Astrid has eel pox" it took a glance at his friends and a gesture with their head to tell him to go, to call toothless and leave towards gothi's hut.

* * *

They hadn't arrived yet, but he could see them in the distance. When they landed, hiccup ran towards Stormfly and catched Astrid before she hit the floor **(A/N: does this look familiar to anyone? ;)**

Hiccup looked at her with sad eyes and Astrid said

"I hate it when you look at me like this"

"Can't help it. I'm your husband, I get worried when you get sick. Now just rest"

"This reminds me of a certain memory of Dragon's Edge"

"Me too. Now please rest"

"'Kay" she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Hiccup got home, Ruff and Heather had the place looking spotless. The kids were clean and in their beds, the floors were wiped and everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as Hiccup's life could get

"Mommy?" Jay asked

"Yes sweetie?"

"Could you sing a song for us?" Immediatly the other kids started pleading Heather to sing a lullaby, she agreed and everyone was silent

 _The sky is dark and the hill are white,_

 _As the storm kings sing from the north to land,_

 _And this is the song, the storm kings sings_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings,_

 _Sleep sleep, little one sleep_

 _He rustles his wings and gently sings_

 _Sleep, little one sleeps._

All the kids fell asleep and the boys sighed in relief

"I'm never going to question your housing skills ever again" Fishlegs said to Heather. She grabbed him by the tunic and kissed him, and it didn't take long for Ruff to do the same to Snoutlout

"How about me? No love for the awsome uncle?" Ruff and Heather stopped kissing their husbands and gave Tuff a kiss in the cheek.

Hours later, Hiccup went to check on Astrid who was still in Gothi's hut.

"Hey" she greeted him

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better"

"You know, you should come to me when you're sick"

"I know, but the girls needed help-" he cutted her short when he kissed her

"You know, I could get you sick" she told him when they separated

"Like I care" and he continued to kiss him without a care in the world.

 **HEY GUYS! DID YOU LIKE IT? I REALLY HOPE YOU DID. NOW THAT THAT'S DONE, I'M GOING TO MAKE SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

 **1\. I'M WORKING ON MY "THE DRAGON AND THE ARROW STORY" AND I THINK I MIGHT WRITE LIKE THREE MORE CHAPTERS.**

 **2\. I HAVE BEEN WORKING IN OTHER NEW STORIES. I'VE GOT A LOT OF IDEAS AND I PROMISE YOU GUYS WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED**

 **3\. I DON'T KNOW WHEN YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME AGAIN, BUT I PROMISE THAT BEFORE FEBRUARY ENDS, THE DRAGON AND THE ARROW WILL BE FINISHED AND I'LL POST THE NEW STORIES.**

 **AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST...**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

 **MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS!**

 **AND HAPPY (early) NEW YEAR!**


	5. Friends Or something else?

**HEY DRAGONITES. OKAY, I HAVE TO WARN YOU GUYS THAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT LIKE THE OTHERS, THIS ONE IS ABOUT JAY AND AURA. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IF YOU DO, I'LL WRITE MORE LIKE THIS. BUT I'M WARNING YOU, THIS IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN A LOT. IF PEOPLE REALLY LIKE IT, I'LL MAKE A SPECIAL STORY TO WRITE MORE CHAPTS LIKE THESE. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

 **Name: Friends... Or something else?**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/confort**

 **AURA'S POV**

I woke up that morning and instantly remembered what day it was.

Peacy treaty with the Beserker trive. My dad once told me that there was a war between the two trives but since Heather's cousin took over, there has been nothing but peace. Fortunately, the heir to the Beserker trive, Malcom, wasn't mean like Mead. He was actually kind of sweet. Sure, he had flirted with me when we were 13 but that was it.

Two hours later, I was walking towards the port when Jay caught up with me.

"Hey Aura! You want to go for a flight?"

"I can't Jay. Today the Beserkes are coming to renew the peace treaty"

Jay's face darkened "and I suppose Malcom is coming?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just..." He started but then a horn sounded and I said

"That's the Beserker horn. I gotta go. Can we go flying tomorrow?" He looked so disappointed, I started feeling a bit guilty

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks Jay" three months ago, I would have probably kissed his cheek but since our kiss last month, it felt a bit weird. I got to admit, the kiss felt good. Really good. But he was still Jay. My best friend, and nothing else.

I ran to the docks thinking about this when the Beserker ship stoped and Grim, the Beserker chief and his son Malcom dismounted.

"Aura!" Malcom said as he came towards me. He was bulky and had black hair. A moustache was starting to show below his nose and his eyes where stormy gray. Behind him, three of his friends were looking at me with interest. And I didn't like it one bit. Malcom and I shook hands and I noticed that he smelled like mead. Our fathers told us to do whatever we wanted.

"So boys, what do you want to do?" I asked them

"We can go to the great hall and drink some mead" one of his friends suggested with a stupid grin on his face

"They don't let us drink yet" I reminded him.

"I want to do whatever you want to do babe" Malcom said as he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me close. Uhhhh, okay, this was getting a bit weird.

I walked away from him and said

"First of all I'm not your babe, and second your my guest, I have to do whatever you want to do not the other way around"

"Let's go to the forest then" he said grinning

"I don't know..." I said. The forest wasn't somewhere where I liked to go with guests.

"Come on! You said that you had to do whatever I wanted to do"

"Fine"

"Great! Let's go then!" He said as he took my hand and started to run towards Raven's Point

"I can run without you holding my hand thank you very much" I said as I let go of his hand.

 **JAY'S POV**

Man, I hate Malcom. And when Aura said she couldn't come with me because Malcom was coming, anger boiled inside me. I don't think that Aura noticed, except when we were thirteen, that Malcom has always tried to flirt with her. I once tried to talk to him and make him stop doing it... It didn't go so well.

So, when she ran towards the docks, I did what every good and protecting friend would do. I followed her.

I saw Malcom approach Aura and they shook hands, a few moments later he pulled Aura close with a hand on her hip and I balled my fists. Aura walked away from him. That's my girl.

I can't belive I just thought that.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but a minute later they all ran towards the forest, Malcom holding Aura's hand but she quickly pushed him away. I ran after them, my hand going instantly to my pocket, where I kept my gift. It's the gift I wanted to give Aura today if we went flying.

They enter the forest and so do I. I hide behind a tree and listen to their conversation

"So now what?" I hear Aura ask

"I think you know" Malcom says with an evil smile

"No I don't" Aura says, completely calmed. I can't believe that she doesn't know what was going on.

"Come on Aura" Malcom says, getting closer to her

"I know you like me" okay, this guy was getting on my nerves more than usual, that's my girl he's talking to

"What?" Aura says, completely astonished

"You don't need to hide it anymore" he says as he touches her cheek with his hand. I can't take it anymore.

"HEY" I yell as I walk towards them "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY GIRL?"

 **AURA'S POV**

I don't understand anything. First, Malcom starts acting weird, then, he says he knows I like him (which is a complete lie), and when I thought this couldn't get stranger, Jay walks towards us yelling that I'm his girl.

"Ingerman?" Malcom says, looking as surprised as I am.

"Jay?" I say

"Don't you dare touch her" Jay says, standing between me and Malcom, I've never heard his voice so full of hatred

"Well look who decided to show up. The geek" his friends laugh but I don't found it funny, nobody insults Jay, except me.

"I told you to stay out of my way, but you didn't. I teached you a lesson last time but I guess it wasn't enough"

"What is he talking about Jay" before I can do anything else, Jay decides to surprise me even more. He punches Malcom in the nose, and he starts to bleed. Malcom turns red and punches Jay so hard, he sends him to the ground. He tries to get up but he can't.

"Hey! No one punches my best friend!" I yelled

"Come on Aura! Forget him! He's a freak..." He didn't get to finish the sentence because Jay stood up and punched him again, this time in the jaw. I stood between the two boys, not liking one bit where this was heading. Malcom pushed me to the ground and Jay couldn't stand it anymore. He tackled Malcom to the ground and his friends joined him. One of them held me back

"Let me go!" I yelled, kicked, punched but the boy was bigger and stronger than me. Tears were threatening to fall as I heard Jay cry out in pain. Then I got an idea. I stopped struggling and the boy seemed confused, his grip softened at bit, just enough to kick him between the legs. I almost felt pity on the boy. Almost. Then I made a dragon call, to be exact, a Nadder call. A few moments later, Stormcloud appeared and I yelled "Stormcloud! Battle ready!" She did as she was told and threw three spines as warning shots, the boys stopped fighting immediately

"Now litsen up Malcom!" I yelled "you have to options. One is to face a Deadly Nadder and her angry rider and the other is to leave with your little friends"

"Aura, honey..."

"You have ten seconds to get out of here. One, two..." Malcom backed away from Jay, who was barely conscious and his two friends helped the third one get up since he was still hurt from the kick. When they were out of sight I ran towards Jay. He was still on the ground, barely conscious. He had a black eye and a lot of bruises in his arms, legs and I figured in his chest too

"Oh my gods Jay" I said, touching his black hair with my hand

"I'm so sorry" tears started to fall as I tried to get him to stand up. He tried to say something but it came out as a moan.

"Shush you're going to be fine" I said. I managed to get him on the saddle and I told Stormcloud to take us to the healers but Jay stopped me

"No healer..."

"Jay, you're hurt!"

"Aura..."

"Jay, you need help!" Ugh, stupid boys and stupid pride!

"Your... Aunt"

I immediately knew what he wanted. My aunt Aura was one of the best warriors on berk but she was one of the best healers too. Today, she was babysitting my brother, in my house. I kissed his forehead

"You're a genius" I blushed when he grabbed my hand gently

It didn't take us long to get to my house. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds Stoick opened it.

"Is mom here?" I asked him.

"No but..."

"Is aunt Aura here?" I stopped him

"Yes but what's..." Then he saw Jay.

"Quick bring him in"

Stoick called my aunt, and she appeared in less than ten seconds. Between the three of us, we carried Jay and put him on the table.

"I need my medical supplies" stoick ran off

"Aura, what happened?" I quickly explained everything as Aura took of his shirt.

Stoick came back holding Aura's bag and the twenty five year old girl set to work.

When she finished she told me that he was going to be fine. He just had to take it easy the next few days. She left and I was left alone with him.

"Gods Jay, I'm so sorry" I whispered

"Not your fault" he mumbled

"Yes it is, if I had just been quicker, I could of figured out what Malcom was up to and-" Jay put his finger in my lips which made me go silent instantly.

"Aura, the reason I asked you to go out with me today is because I wanted to ask you something"

 **JAY'S POV**

This has not gone the way I planed. I felt terrible. All my muscles were sore and I had so many bruises I couldn't move without one of my bones screaming in pain. When Aura tried to make me stand up, it took all of my willpower not to scream in pain. I don't remeber much of the trip, except when I told Aura to go to her house. The last thing I wanted to do was alert my mom, she would have a panick attack, especially now that she was three months pregnant. Aura kissed my head and I couldn't help it. I smiled grabbed her hand. What happened next? Ask Aura 'cause I have absolutely no idea, I think I fainted.

What I do remeber is that Aura's aunt left us alone, she started to apologise. I hate it when she tries to take the blame

"Not your fault" I told her

"Yes it is, if I had just been quicker, I could of figured out what Malcom was up to and-" I put a finger in her lips which made her go silent instantly.

"Aura, the reason I asked you to go out with me today is because I wanted to ask you something"

I reached to my pocket and brought out my gift. It was a silver necklace, and dangling in the middle of the chain, were four letters: A U R A.

"Jay" she whispered "it's beautiful, how did you manage to...?"

"I had a little help" I say looking behind her. She turned around and saw Stoick looking at us, he winked at us and I smiled. Aura turned to look at me

"Do you like it?" I asked her and she smiled

"Don't ask stupid questions" she said as she leaned in. I have to admit, I did not see the kiss coming. But that doesn't mean I didn't like it. In fact, I don't think I'll ever forget it. When we stopped, I spoke up

"Aura, I need to ask you something"

"Yes"

"Will you-"

"Yes"

"I didn't even-"

"Shut up and kiss me would you?" She kissed me again and I couldn't help but smile at the thought that Aura Haddock was officially my girlfriend.

 **AURA'S POV**

I smiled at the thought that Jay Ingerman was offically my boyfriend.

 **SO... WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK, I'M PRETTY SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

 **OKAY, I THINK I JUST REACHED MY CRAZY POINT, I AM KNOW SHIPPING MY OWN OC SHIP... JAURA!**

 **I need help... BYE GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Sister love

**HEY DRAGONITES, I WROTE THIS LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I WAS BORED. THIS IS ABOUT DANA AND AURA. BY THE WAY, THIS HAPPENED A MONTH BEFORE MY STORY MAPS AND PARENTS. I CHANGED SOMETHING IN THE STORY. DANA DOESN'T HAVE LONG BLONDE HAIR, SHE HAS SHORT BLACK HAIR. WHY DOES SHE HAVE SHORT BLACK HAIR INSTEAD OF LONG? YOU'LL FIND OUT HERE.**

 **Name: Sister love**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genres: friendship/hurt/confort**

 **WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND HURT/CONFORT LATELY? I NEE HELP...**

 **ANYWYAS, ENJOY!**

It was the middle of the night, fifteen year old Aura woke up when he heard someone knock on the door. He went downstairs and opened to see twelve year old Dana. But something was different. Her eyes were red from crying and she was covered in mud... Oh yeah, and her two long black braids were missing.

"Dana what happened?" She said

"Junior"

"Say no more" she gestured the younger girl to enter and once they were in Aura's bedroom, Aura asked her to tell her what happened.

"So this afternoon we had a stupid fight and he told me he was going to get revenge, but I didn't believe him. I woke up an hour ago and saw Junior cutting my braids! I almost gave him a heart attack and he cut more than he intended to." Tears were threatening to fall once again but she pushed them back "anywyas, we started to fight again and our parents came and before they could see me, I jumped out of the window..."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Shhhhh"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, I fell into a puddle and I didn't know what to do so I came here.." Aura's heart melted. Dana and her were like sisters and they had always taken care of each other. Now she had to play the role of big sister.

"Come here" the older girl hugged her and Dana immediately started crying silently. They stood like that for like three minutes until Aura said

"Let's get you cleaned up and then let's see what we can do about the hair, 'kay?"

"Okay" the two of them went down stairs and Dana started a fire.

"Be back in a sec" Aura said before heading towards her parents bedroom

"Aura, what's going on?" Astrid asked, already awake

"There's a situation with Dana but don't worry, I've got everything under control"

"Alright"

She went to the living room and helped Dana fill the tub with hot water. She left to give the girl privacy and waited. When she heard her named being called, she entered the living room and saw Dana wearing some of her old clothes. She smiled.

"Now let's see what we can do with that hair. Dana sat down in a chair and Aura sat behind her. She got a pair of scissors and started cutting the uneven ends. Ten minutes later, she was done.

"Dana, you look wonderful"

"Thanks"

"No seriously, you look even prettier than before" her hair was cut shoulder length

"Thank you Aura, for everything" Dana stood up and hugged her and Aura gladly hugged her back.

Suddenly the door opened and Junior, Snoutlout and Ruff entered

"Hiccup! Hiccup we need your help, Dana-" Snoutlout stopped shouting when he saw his daughter.

"DANA!" He ran and hugged her daughter

"We were so worried, don't ever do that again!" Ruff ran and also hugged their daughter. Junior stood by the door, not sure of what to do. Aura walked over and whispered

"I think you owe somebody an apology"

"What do I say?" She shrugged

"She's your sister, just be sincere" he nodded and walked towards Dana. Her parents had finally stopped hughing her and the three of them were looking at Junior.

"Listen Dana, I'm s-"

"Oh shut up will you? You're not good at apologies. So let's just pretend you apologised" she hugged him, which took him by surprise but a second later gladly returned the hug.

Aura smiled. Dana looked at her and smiled too

"Thanks Aura"

"Don't worry about it" the family exited the house and the girl turned around to walk towards her bedroom when she saw Stoick, Hiccup and Astrid looking at her, smiling.

"What?" Aura asked

"You're gonna make one heck of a chieftess one day" Stoick said.

"Thanks" she yawned "I'm gonna go now"

"'Night honey" Astrid gave her a kiss in the cheeck and Hiccup too.

"Good night bro" she kissed his cheek and for once, Stoick didn't complain.

Jay, Dana, Junior, Stoick and Aura may not have the same blood, but they were family. That's something no one ever doubted it

 **SOME OF YOU MIGHT WONDER WHY DID I CHANGE DANA'S HAIR COLOR. IT'S NOT FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY, IT'S BECAUSE I IMAGENED HER LIKE THAT, I DON'T KNOW WHY DID I WRITE OTHERWISE. THIS WAS JUST A LITTLE DRABBLE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **HICCSTRIDLOVER13 OUT!**


	7. The knew Ingerman

**HI! SO... I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I REALLY WANT TO ADD MY NEW OCs TO THE STORIES. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS (I WROTE THIS IN ENGLISH CLASS BECAUSE I HAD FINISHED MY HOMEWORK EARLY) I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND... GAH JUST START READING ALREADY**

It was raining. The Haddocks and the Jorgensons were at the Ingermans house, waiting in the living room. A scream echoed through the house and Jay jumped to his feet. His mother, Heather, had been in labour for an hour now and Jay was getting impatient. Aura slipped her hand into his and Jay smiled at her. Another scream, his smile disappeared.  
"She's going to be fine Jay" Aura tried to calm her boyfriend.  
"But what if she's not? I can't loose my mom Aura"  
"You're not going to" Aura insisted. Jay sighed and sat on a chair, his head in his hands. "What's wrong Jay?" Aura asked  
"What if I'm not a good brother?" Aura had to resist hitting him on the head for thinking that. "Hey, you're a good boyfriend and a good friend. You're going to make a incredible big brother" Jay smiled but suddenly stopped as if he just remembered something unpleasant.  
"I just... I've been living as a only child all my life and I don't know if I'm going to get used to living with another kid" Aura shrugged  
"You get used to it. Before Stoick was born, I was an only child too, I got all the attention, I was their little angel, and when Stoick came along... I adapted, I was jealous at first but then I discovered how much fun it was to have a sibling" Aura lifted his chin with her fingers  
"My point is, the baby is very lucky to have you as a brother" she quickly gave him a kiss and just then, another scream was heard. But this time, it wasn't Heather's scream, it was a baby's.  
"Speaking of the devil" Aura said. Fishlegs, who had insisted in being next to heather the entire time, opened the door and smiled at Jay.  
"You want to meet your sister?"  
Jay didn't have to be told twice, after kissing Aura's cheek quickly he ran into his parents bedroom. He reached the bed, where his mom was laying, holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Jay kissed his mom's cheek and looked at the baby  
"Say hi to Ella, Jay" Heather gave him the baby and Jay tried hard not to cry.  
"Hey Ella" he whispered, not wanting to wake her up. Fishlegs put a hand in his shoulder, smiling happily. Just then, Ella opened her eyes. Two big beautiful blue eyes. She lifted her little hand and Jay gave her his finger and she grabbed it, not looking like she was going to let it go any time soon.  
"We should let your mom sleep" his dad said.  
"Yeah" he agreed. His dad kissed Heather and they both left the nursery.  
"Guys" Jay said as everyone looked at him  
"You want to meet Ella?"  
Astrid and Ruffnut started crying of joy, mainly because both of them were nine months pregnant and they were both very sensible at the moment.  
Jay let Aura hold Ella and he (being taller than her) placed his head on top of hers  
"She's perfect isn't she" Jay whispered as he saw Ella yawned.  
"Yeah" Aura felt Jay kissing the top of her head and for once, she felt jealous of Jay. She was so happy for Jay, but she couldn't wait until her new baby brother/sister was born.

SO THAT ONE'S DONE. TWO BABY'S LEFT. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST, DON'T BE SHY. BYE!


	8. Help me?

**HI! SO, I WAS THINKING THE OTHER DAY ABOUT ONE OF MY ONE-SHOTS, THE ONE WERE JAY ASKS AURA TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND, AND THAT MOMENT WHEN JAY SAID "I HAD HELP" AND THEN LOOKS AT STOICK. SO I GOT THINKING, WHAT IF I DO A ONE-SHOT WHERE JAY ASKS STOCIK TO HELP HIM? THEN, I GOT INSPIRED WHEN I WATCHED AN EPISODE OF FULL HOUSE WHERE THE LITTLE GIRL (STEPHANIE) IS STUCK ON A DOOR AND WHEN SOMEONE ASKS HER WHAT SHE'S DOING SHE SAYS "JUST HANGING AROUND". ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.**

 **NAME: HELP ME?**

 **RATED: K**

 **GENRE: HUMOR / FRIENDSHIP**

 **REQUESTED BY: ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Jay Ingerman had no idea what to do. He was wandering through Berk's forest, without a real destination in his mind. Silvershadow, his Razorwhip, was behind him, a bit concerned about her rider. She nudged Jay's shoulder, trying to comfort him

"It's okay girl, I'm just not sure of what to do" they kept walking and suddenly, someone shouted

"JAY" he almost jumped out of his skin. He looked up, and what he saw surprised him. Hanging from a tall branch of a tree, was Stoick Haddock.

"Stoick?"

"The one and only" despite the situation, the ten year old grinned

"What are you doing up there?" Jay asked.

"Oh you know... Just hanging around" He rolled his eyes

"Well if you must know, I was trying out a new invention. It kinda exploded and one of the pieces got stuck on this tree. I managed to get it but the branch broke, so now I'm hanging from this one. Could you help me please?" Jay tried hard not to laugh

"Let me sleep on it"

"Don't you sass me, that's my job. Come on! After all, I'm your future brother-in-law" Jay blushed

"Aura and I kissed once, that doesn't mean anything"

"Sure it does"

"You want my help or not?" He nodded with difficulty. Just then, the branch started to crack

"Jay" Stoick said in a panicked voice

"Silvershadow, help him" the branch broke and Stoick screamed, that is until the Razorwhip caught him by the foot. She deposited the boy gently in the floor

"Thanks"

"No problem" They both starting walking in silence. Finally, Stoick snapped

"Okay! That's it! Out with it! What's on your mind?"

"N-Nothing" he stuttered. The kid gave him an unamused look

"I've known you for my entire life, if anyone asked me if I have a big brother I would say Jay Ingerman without blinking, and you know that, so just tell me what's on your mind!"

Jay looked at him "you really see me as your big brother?"

"Yes! Now tell me!"

"Okay, okay" he sighed "I want to ask your sister to be my girlfriend" he confessed. Stoick stopped dead in his tracks

"Really?"

"I like your sister. A lot in fact"

"Huh" he continued walking. Jay raised an eyebrow

"You don't seem surprised" he noted

"Oh I'm not" he promised "I just can't believe it took you so long to confess"

"Any ideas on what to do?" Now it was Stoick's turn to raise an eyebrow

"Do I look like a love expert to you?" Jay laughed out loud

"I guess not. But I was wondering if you could help me with a proyect"

"What kind of proyect?" He asked. He scratched his neck nervously

"I wanted to give Aura a present, you know, when I ask her"

"Let me guess, a piece of jewellery made by yourself" Jay nodded and the boy sighed

"Why jewellery?! It's always jewellery! You know, if I were a girl, I wouldn't want jewellery, I would want books. Buy me a book and I will do whatever you want"

 **(OKAY, BOYS, THIS IS TRUE, IF YOU LIKE A FANGIRL, BUY HER A BOOK, JUST TRUST ME ON THAT, I MYSELF WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH A GUY IF HE BOUGHT ME A BOOK. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME, LET'S CONTINUE SHALL WE?)**

"Yeah yeah, well? Will you help me or not?" Stoick pretended to think about it

"Let me sleep on it" Jay pushed his shoulder slightly

"Yeah yeah! I'll do it" Jay sighed in relief

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome future brother in law"

"Don't call me that"

"Whatever you say lover boy" Jay groaned

Stoick just laughed "shall we get going?" He said pointing towards the village. Jay placed his arm on the younger boy's shoulder

"Whatever you say little bro"

"Oh shut up"

Then they both went to the forge.

 **I KNOW IT'S KINDA SHORT AND I'M SORRY, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, I PROMISE**


End file.
